


Little Bird

by Jackisnotabottom



Category: All Time Low, Ed Sheeran (Musician)
Genre: Divorce, Jalex - Freeform, M/M, Sad Ending, Songfic, Why Did I Write This?, little bird, this makes me sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackisnotabottom/pseuds/Jackisnotabottom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot based off my interpretation of what Ed Sheeran's Little Bird means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bird

If we take this bird in, with it's broken leg,  
We can nurse it, (s)he said  
"So, that's it? You're just going to leave us because you don't think we can make it work? You're not even going to try to fix this? We can fix it Jack, I know we can. You can't just give up on me! You love me, YOU asked me out, YOU asked me to be yours, and YOU asked me to be your husband. YOU have always said it was going to work, I didn't instigate any of this relationship."  
"Maybe that's the problem, it's always on me. I always do things for you. When was the last time you did something for me? I'm leaving and that's final."  
"Jack Bassam Barakat, if you walk out the door, I will make sure divorce and you will NEVER see me again. Ever!" Alex was fuming, theoretical steam flowing from his ears. He had had enough with his idiot husband constantly telling him that they just were not the same couple, that the spark wasn't there.  
Come inside for a little lie down with me,  
And if you fall asleep, it wouldn't be the worse thing.  
But when I wake up, and your make up is on my shoulder,  
And tell me if I lie down, would you stay now?  
And let me hold you, oh.  
-"I love you Jacky! We're going to last forever right?" A naïve, seventeen year old Alex says, pushing his hand up to press into Jack's. "Forever baby boy." Alex smiles at him, his head against his shoulder.-  
Alex's heart hurts and he can't stop sobbing. He feels constricted and like his chest is all too tight. Jack on the other hand is just beyond angry, he can't believe Alex would even suggest trying to fix their marriage. There was nothing to fix, nothing left.  
But if I kiss you will your mouth read this truth,  
Darling how I miss you, strawberries taste how lips do,  
And it's not complete yet, mustn't get our feet wet,  
'Cause that leads to regret, diving in too soon,  
And I'll owe it all to you, oh, my little bird,  
My little bird.  
"Maybe we dove into this too soon, Alex, we should have saw from the beginning. We were never going to work. My mom was right, we were all too young."  
If we take a walk out, in the morning dew,  
We can lie down, so I'm next to you,  
Come inside for a little home made tea,  
And if you fall asleep, at least you're next to me,  
And if I wake up, say it's late love, go back to sleep,  
I'm covered by nature, and I'm safe now,  
Underneath this oak tree, with you beside me.  
"You never thought that before, what's bringing any of this on? We were perfect, always have been. Even when we weren't perfect, we were. We've always understood each other. Remember our first date? I could barely stay awake, yet it was so perfect and beyond amazing. Not because it went well, because it was us and we've always clicked."  
-His hand interwoven with Jack's was the best feeling, it made him feel soft and warm. He looked up at the taller boy and smiled. He was still drowsy from begin awoken so early, his grin is partly sloping to the side as he glances at Jack. Jack is looking back down at the boy, adoring sleepy Alex. The boy was pushed into his side with their hands folded together in front of them and small mugs of tea in their other. "Hey Jacky?" Jack grins at the slurred words and hums in reply. "Can we lay down? I'm still really tired and my legs hurt." Jack just chuckles and tugs him underneath an old oak tree. Alex sips from his mug and kisses him. "Thanks for being so good to me." Alex lays his head against Jack and relishes in his warmth. His mind is slowing and his breathing starts to even out. Jack, watches as the boy falls asleep and decides he could do with a few minutes.  
~~~  
When Jack wakes up, he's confused as to why the sky is so dark. "Alex?" Alex jumps a bit at Jack's voice and mumbles "It's late love, go back to sleep."-  
But if I kiss you will your mouth read this truth,  
Darling how I miss you, strawberries taste how lips do,  
And it's not complete yet, mustn't get our feet wet,  
'Cause that leads to regret, diving in too soon,  
And I'll owe it all to you, oh, my little bird,  
"That means nothing, we were strangers and slept almost the entire date away. It was your fault too, I wanted and early date to be romantic and you ruined it! You couldn't even stay awake for the date!"  
"Even if we slept, we did it together and you loved it. You continued to ask me out again didn't you?" Alex screamed at Jack, he wanted him to understand that he couldn't leave him. Alex couldn't handle himself without Jack. Jack was his soulmate. His first everything and his only love. 

My little bird,  
My little bird,  
My little bird.  
"Alex, we are done. Stop trying."  
And of all these things I'm sure of, I'm not quite certain of your love,  
You make me scream, then I made you cry,  
When I left that little bird with its broken leg to die.  
Jack stepped out the door and slammed it in Alex's face. That was it, they were through. Alex's head and heart hurt. He was tired and he wanted the tears to stop.  
But if I kiss you will your mouth read this truth,  
Darling how I miss you, strawberries taste how lips do,  
And it's not complete yet, mustn't get our feet wet,  
'Cause that leads to regret, diving in too soon,  
But I'll owe it all to you, oh, my little bird,  
"Daddy?" A small tuft of blonde hair peeks out of the door frame. "Why are you crying?"  
"It's nothing baby, Papa was just being a poopie head." Alex pulled his son into his arms and held him close, burying his face into the boys hair.  
"Papa was being loud, he knows I don't like it." Alex's tears started coming quicker.  
"I know, Danny, I know." 

My little bird, whoa, oh, oh, oh, whoa,  
My little bird,  
My little bird,  
You're my little bird.


End file.
